Life for Four
by Micky R3mix
Summary: We will follow the lives of 4 different individuals (Aerith, Garrett (OC), Tifa, and Yuffie) to see if they got what it takes to succeed in their pursuit of happiness, love, fortune, and life.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Final Fantasy VII. I do however, own Garrett Wickham.

_Who is Garrett Wickham? To summarize, he was a character from my other story Stars in our Eyes. He was loved by many readers and was requested to be revived for a new story. :D_

* * *

Day 1: As told by Garrett

"That's the last box Yuffie! Come back in!" Shouted the Enthused Brunette.

It's about two years since we: Aerith flower chick, Tifa breasthar- I mean Lockhart? Forgot that bitch's name, Yuffie Karashigigshihishi-blah blah, and I, Garrett Wickham decided that after college, we would all move into together until the following:

A. We have saved enough money to leave

B. Landed our dream careers

or C. Found Mr. Right.

However, lets not jump ahead, the future is a long road, and today is the start of the beginning of that glorious future.

After carrying in all those crates and boxes, the four of us collapsed onto our brand new floor of our brand new _spankin'_ apartment. Call me crazy for living in a home with three women, but does that matter? I'm gay as ****, if anything, it would I, who will give them hell.

"A'ight ladies, who is going to by my roommate?" I asked brightly as I gathered myself back up from the floor.

"I call boobs!" Yuffie quickly yelped.

"Hey girl, I wanted boobs. So back off." I barked flamboyantly back.

"Excuse me, but she has a name, and I think Tifa should decide who she wants as a roommate." The flower girl suggested. "Obviously she has someone in mind, ***COUGH ME COUGH***."

"I pick Yuffie."

_Crap, I'm stuck with the "righteous" religious girl. I have nothing against the girl, I love her to death, but man, I can see our room already, ****ing pink and yellow flowers left, right, down under my bed, and a cross on the door. Jesus is watching me when I'm sleeping. He sense how extraordinary gay I am. I rather have Yuffie throw her ninja star knives at me in the room than what Aerith could possibly do. The worst part is, I'm going to have to live with her until one of us moves out and let me tell you, the possible of that bitch finding a job or a man is a one in a billion. _

I smiled at roommate awkwardly... and she smiled back at me with ease. She must be happy that she is going to have the best roommate in the world..._ AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, I ALREADY CAN'T TAKE IT._

"Wait! I don't think this is fair!" I frantically screamed. "Mhm, I want a redo."

"What do you mean Garrett? Tifa obviously chose me!" That little runt of a so-called ninja smiled. If anything, she's a little hood-rat in my eyes. Don't think I don't remember how she sleep with Professor Valentine to get that A in Vampire literature, or how she never paid me back for all the dinners, whenever we went out.

"Alright, fine. How about this? Everyone will state a reason why they would want to be my roommate."

"Oh! Tifa pick me! We'll gossip and talk all night like we used to do!" that little quirky girl answered.

"We're best friends Tifa! Nobody knows you as well as I do!" The pink one responded.

"Well, what's your response Garrett?" She looked at me.

"Lets be honest Tifa. Would you rather have that bitch (I pointed at Yuffie), borrowing your stuff, and never returning it? Or that bitch (moving my finger towards the right), who will take up your half of the room, covered in flowers and who will also make you pray every night before you go to bed like a fair maiden?"

"HEY!" Both ladies yelled.

"Uh..." Tifa mumbled. "Well, I don't really like other people borrowing my stuff... And I'm not really religious either. Dammit Garret!"

"Hehehe, yes! Did you think you could fucking win Kisaragi?" I gloated so hard in front of her face. **_That's right, did you THINK you could FUCKING WIN?_**

"Hmpph! Lets go Aerith! You'll be a better roommate than Tifa." Yuffie stormed out, grabbing Aerith's arm.

"Alright Yuffie, but keep your knives away from my flowers!"

I can already tell it's going to be great living with my girls.

* * *

The following night as Tifa and I were setting up our beds and stuff in our room, I couldn't help but noticed our neighbors. "Tifa, look outside our window, I think we strike a gold mine by claiming this room."

And a gold mine it was, I saw a delicious blonde hair man, changing before my very eyes!

"What is it Gar?" Tifa approached the window. "Ah! Why are you peeking at our neighbors! Privacy Please!"

She publicly turned red as a cherry and blushed so hard. She was so embarrassed to see another man, a man who isn't like me naked.

"What? There's nothing wrong with this at all." I answered. "You know, he's kinda cute. And I'm not sure if my gaydar is broken, but I sense nothing, so why don't you go introduce yourself to him girl."

"Garrett, I don't have time to be distracted right now. I have a job interview tomorrow and I need to focus on that. I'm sorry." Tifa said sternly as she reached to turn off the desk lamp and covered herself in blankets. "Good night..."

"Good night Teef." I softly whispered as I got into my bed. For about an hour, I twisted and turned in bed, just thinking about our lives, and how things are going to changes. It's funny, how four unlikely and completely different friends are living together like this. We all have different stories, and this is only the beginning of it.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm back! Slow build up, but not to fear! Chapter 2 is just around the corner. Each chapter will be told by one of the 4 housemates, so you can get a different personality and point of view.**_

_**I noticed my past stories, I am too biased for my love of CloTi, so for this story. Less shipping, more poking :C  
**_


End file.
